


Sluggish Revenge

by HeroFizzer



Category: Code Geass
Genre: Lesbian Sex, Multi, Transformation, Yuri, multi-boob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-04
Updated: 2020-11-04
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:01:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27379153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeroFizzer/pseuds/HeroFizzer
Summary: Shirley always feels as though Lelouch pays Kallen far more attention than her. It's a frustrating thing, but she decides to take care of it once and for all. Thanks to a chemical her father was working on, she manages to use it on her love rival, even if the results are...sluggish. (Commissioned)
Relationships: Shirley Fenette/Kouzuki Kallen
Kudos: 2





	Sluggish Revenge

“Lulu! There you are!”

The young Britannian prince sighed as he heard the voice of an orange haired girl he was far too familiar with. Shirley came skipping his way, a happy and chipper expression across her lips while doing so. “Good morning, Shirley,” said Lelouch, “happy as ever, I see.”

“Of course I am!” Shirley replied. “It's another day of school with you, isn't it?”

“Yeah, you could say that,” Lelouch said, looking away, for a moment. He then yawned, stretching his arms out as he did so. “Sorry, yesterday was another long one.”

“I guess I could imagine,” Shirley replied, “you had to go out into battle, didn't you?”

“Sure did. There were a few close calls, for sure. But at least I managed to get some help in from Kallen.”

Shirley's eyebrow twitched at the mention of that name, even as she held her smile towards the former prince. She had forgotten that the pink haired girl was another one of the many that seemed as if they were attempting to hook up with him for one reason or another. “I...I see.” Shirley said. “I forgot you two can get pretty close when you're out there, fighting against the Britannians.”

“What's that supposed to mean?” Lelouch asked, fully turning his body to face the orange haired girl. “Kallen and I are just friends, we're not that close.”

“Or maybe that's what you just want yourself to think,” said Shirley, “I mean...come on, Lulu, have you never noticed how most of the other girls look at you? Or flirt with you?”

“I can't say I did, no,” Lelouch replied, “in fact I'm pretty sure Kallen and I have more differences between ourselves than anything.”

Refraining from grinding her teeth, Shirley sucked in the air through her nostrils, exhaling loudly. “Nevermind, then. Let's just get to class.”

“Lelouch, hey!” Kallen ran up the steps to meet with the two, causing the orange haired girl to truly grind her teeth now. “Oh, Shirley, I didn't see you there, sorry.”

“No no, it's fine, perfectly fine!” Shirley said with a laugh. “Everything is just fine! Maybe we should just get going now, please?”

Kallen and Lelouch blinked at Shirley, paused as they took awareness of her irritation at least. “Shirley, are you sure everything's okay?” Lelouch asked.

“Positive! Perfectly fine! A-OK!” Shirley said everything she possibly could to take attention off of her, though it only led her friends into further thinking there was trouble going on in her life. But whatever it was, it was clear that she wasn't comfortable going on about it.

“Fair enough,” Lelouch said, “just know if you need help with anything, we can help.”

“Sure you can...” Shirley replied, frustrated with the two as she followed behind. Lelouch and Kallen made small talk regarding the previous day and their mission, which made the orange haired girl all the more aggravated. She didn't want Lelouch talking to Kallen, or any of the other girls, for that matter. She wanted the prince to be hers and hers alone.

There had to be some way she could fix this issue. And she was likely going to need her father's help to do so.

##

“It just really bugs me dad!”

“Mhm, that's reasonable for a girl your age...”

Joseph Fenette was in the middle of working on another chemical mixture, humming in thought as Shirley explained how her day had gone. She leaned against the wall as she vented to her father, looking up at the ceiling with frustration.

“Yeah, but I want to deal with this frustration!” Shirley complained. “I don't want to just let this get bottled up, but I don't want Lulu thinking he has another girl to deal with wanting to get in his pants!'

That line of thinking finally got Joseph to turn away from his research. “Shirley, you're still far too young for something like that kind of thinking.”

“I'm just saying...” Shirley said, her voice quieting down after that outburst. “Everyone wants the guy for things other than the fact he's got a good personality.”

Loosened up after that explanation, Joseph turned back to his desk. “See to it that's all you want him for,” he said, “meanwhile I'm looking to experiment with some new bio-weapons for the war.”

Curious, Shirley approached her father from behind, interested to see his work. “What do you have going on there, dad?”

“Some kind of silly poison that came about as a result of a rhetoric,” Joseph explained, “the government had been comparing the Britannians and their repeated attempts to take us over as being like that of insects...”

Shirley cocked her head at that. “Wouldn't it be the other way around? I mean, the Britannians own the majority of the continent, we're the ones trying to fight for our freedom here...”

“I know, but I try not to argue with them. They hire me to do the work, not think up the work. But they had decided that we should instead make them insects so we can crush them more easily.”

“Interesting...” Shirley said. She rubbed her chin in thought over that idea, as she did see the other girls in regards to Lulu and trying to capture his love. “So these would turn the Britannian troops into insects? Their minds would make them much easier to go against?”

“That would be right. And it would also mean that their bodies wouldn't have the same limbs as they would be used to. There would be more limbs, certainly, but they would be less effective thanks to being much more insect in design.”

Grinning wickedly, Shirley knew she had to get her hands on that formula, whatever it may be. “So how close to perfection do you have it?”

Joseph had to laugh at that question, “Shirley, nothing is going to ever be perfected. Someone will merely take the DNA of my project and potentially expand upon it.”

“That sounds horrifying.”

“It is, but I doubt anyone will crack the code for a good long while.” The phone then rang, prompting Joseph to leave his desk to answer it. Shirley found her opportunity to finally sneak a bit of the chemical for herself, eager to see what it was all about.

“This might not have been tested yet,” Shirley said, “but this seems like as good a time as any to give it a shot and see if it'll do what dad wants it to.”

##

“Okay, Shirley, what's going on here? You needed help with something?”

Kallen met Shirley in the girls' restroom after school, as the orange haired girl told her there was something important she had to discuss with her. Naturally, she didn't want Lelouch present with them, as she wanted the pink haired girl to be her first test subject in regards to her father's work.

“Yup, it's nothing too big!” Shirley said, a great big smile growing on her lips. “My dad was asked by some big corporate makeup company to create a cream that would help with skin exfoliation.”

There was a curious pause from Kallen. “Your father,” she started off, “who works with the military research firm...was asked to make a cream for people's skin?”

“That's what I said!” Shirley replied in a sing-song voice. She was nervous for a brief moment, believing that there was no way the pink haired pilot would believe her.

And yet, somehow, it worked. “Well, hey, gotta make a decent side hustle somewhere,” Kallen said with a smile, “so good for him! Finally putting that science to some good, at least.”

“Yeah, some good all right!” laughed Shirley as she handed over a small vat of the cream to the pink haired student. In actuality, she laced some of her makeup with the chemicals her father used to make that weird insect transformation thing, making it easier to get her rival in Lelouch's love to put it on.

Kallen then rubbed the cream into her skin, particularly around her cheeks. She hummed to herself in doing so, turning to the mirror to see if she properly rubbed it in so that it wasn't completely visible. “Hm, it kinda tingles...” Kallen said aloud. “But you said this was experimental, right?”

“I never said that,” Shirley said with a big smile, “but yeah, that would explain the tingling.”

“...Shirley, what did you give me?” Kallen asked, finally realizing that something was up with the makeup.

“What? I told you, it's an experimental cream!”

“You just said you DIDN'T say...” Kallen paused, her body tensing up as she hissed through her teeth. The cream suddenly absorbed itself into her skin, causing the tingling to grow into a scorching burn. Stumbling back into the sink, the pink haired girl growled through her teeth as that heated feeling ran through her veins, pumping into her veins and entering her blood stream. She felt her body changing from within, though she couldn't find an explanation for what it was.

“Shirley...what did you do?” Kallen groaned, grabbing at her chest. “I feel like I'm changing...”

“That's the point of it all,” Shirley said with a wink, “I'm trying to make sure you don't interfere with my love for Lulu.”

“What?!” Kallen snapped. “I'm not into Lelouch like...that...GAH!” Kallen shrieked as she felt her chest expanding, pushing out against her school uniform's blouse. Her boobs began to expand outwards, stretching the fabric out until they were much larger in design. They took on a large, firm, spherical shape, which concerned her and her balance of gravity. “O-Okay, this...this isn't so bad...” Kallen said, groping her tits through the blouse.

Shirley growled, seeing the expanded boobs on her rival. “Oh, come on,” Shirley whined, “that can't be it! There has to be more than-!” Shirley gasped, finding that she spoke too soon in regards to Kallen's transformation. Not only was there one set of breasts growing from her torso, but two more rackes formed underneath the first row. Now Kallen had truly freaked out.

“What the fuck...?” Kallen whispered to herself.

The pink haired girl found herself being pushed away from the sink, though it wasn't from any other person. She found that her ass had been growing outwards, becoming almost twice as large as her breasts. “Okay, this is getting weird...” Kallen said aloud, much to Shirley's amusement. “I'm not gonna start having like, sixteen butts, am I?”

“I don't know,” Shirley said, “but it's definitely a priceless sight to see!”

“Shirley, I swear I could kill you for whatever this is doing to me...” Kallen growled. Before she could reach out for the orange haired girl's throat, she found that her arms were shrinking in, slowly disappearing into her shoulders. They were now tiny little stubs, which became slick and slimy over time. In fact, they weren't the only nubs that grew on her body. Several of them formed along the side of her body, slowly popping out as they continued to secrete the odd slimy feel onto her skin. That part of her still remained human, oddly enough, but if that would be permanent or continue to shift with the changes was another story.

Kallen's legs were pushed together, not by her own choice. She found them sticking together by some odd force, and she was incapable of splitting them back apart. Even worse, she lost her knees, unable to bend them, and the feeling soon went down to her feet. They combined at the soles, leaving her to stand on her toes until they were gone as well, absorbed by the slimy texture that part of her body was taking on.

“Aw, Kallen, don't you look so adorably disgusting,” Shirley said, “and with all those boobs on you it just makes you look so delectable.”

“Shirley, I oughta...squeak! Squeak! SQUEAK!” Kallen tried to grab at her throat, forgetting that her arms had turned into slimy nubs. She found her voice had quickly been replaced by the sounds of high pitched squeaking, which didn't really mean anything. She was incapable of proper speech, and she was certain that the orange haired girl was incapable of wanting to try and understand or translate what was going on.

Shirley squealed in delight. “Awww, Kallen, you sound so cute now! You're such an adorable...looking...slug?”

Indeed, even as she was still morphing into her form, Shirley realized that her father's concoction didn't quite work as expected. Sure, Joseph had claimed that it would turn the Britannians into insects, but there was uncertainty if this was what they had in mind. It transformed the pink haired girl into a slug, even though she was still undergoing a few changes.

Most notably, the number of breasts she had. The six boobs she already held were apparently not enough, as she had to have several more rows of huge tits that threw off Kallen's balance. She ended up landing on her long tail, with slime splattering across the bathroom floor. The pink haired girl squeaked as her top finally tore off her body, revealing the huge tits that had grown from the experimental cream she was told to try on.

“Aw, you're a slug now...” Shirley said in disappointment. “I was kind of expecting an ant, or maybe even a grasshopper, maybe a centipede...but I guess a slug will have to do.”

“Squeak! Squeak!” Kallen tried her best to argue with her orange haired rival, but the sounds she made were almost nonsense. Her saliva pooled out of her lip, moving down to her chin with a slow trickle. What was left of her human skin, mostly on her face, torso, and boobs, began to secrete with an odd mixture of slime and sweat, as if she was feeling an intense heat within her still. Whatever was in that exfoliating cream Shirley gave her, that sensation had burned out long ago, when her skeletal system had mostly vanished, save for a few spots such as her neck, skull, and torso.

An attempt was made by Kallen to approach Shirley, but her body moved so slowly that there was little she could do in the way of being a threat. The orange haired girl giggled, pleased to see that, even if it wasn't up to her expectations, it all worked out for her in the end. “Very good, Kallen,” Shirley said, approaching her rival to pat her on the head, “there's no way that Lulu could ever take a shine to you while you look like this.”

Kallen growled, yet even that sounded like a high pitched squeak. Shirley hummed in thought, studying the pink haired student and the new form that she took on. “Although, I have to wonder, do you like it when I do...this?”

Shirley, unable to help herself, slapped her hands down atop Kallen's huge tits, running them down each set of boobs until her fingertips were out of reach of the multiple nipples. The pink haired girl tensed up, shivering from the sensitive nature of her newly grown mounds. They soon grew erect, thanks to the orange haired girl's aggressive slap, with Shirley amused at how that looked to her.

“You liked that touch, didn't you, Kallen?” Shirley asked playfully. “Well let's see how you like it when I do...this!”

Without warning, Shirley waggled her fingers around Kallen's multiple boobs, causing the pink haired girl to squeak with laughter. She at least showed signs of amusement as her rival tickled her boobs, getting over all of the mammaries as they showed interest in the motions of the fingers. Kallen soon fell over, landing on her back as she rolled over. The punishment of being tickled was torture to her, and yet there she was, laughing vehemently thanks to Shirley.

“Yeah, you really like that, don't you?” Shirley giggled playfully. “Look at you squirming around, you like being tickled, don't you, you slimy Kallen? Just look at how you're squirming around...”

Indeed, Kallen was wiggling around like a slug in pain, as if they had been doused by salt. At least here, Shirley wasn't so cruel to her, even if there was an opportunity for her to do so and eliminate her competition. No, she hadn't anticipated this transformation, of course, but her goal wasn't to kill Kallen, merely take her out of the running for Lulu and his love interests. If this was the result of her father's work, then she could have all of the others as slugs in due time.

Then her hands went lower than the several rolls of boobs, finding something interesting right where the human portion of Kallen met with the slug-like portion that was once her legs. The pussy was still that of a normal female's, and it was engulfed between the two halves of the pink haired girl. Shirley watched as her transformed rival shivered, her eyes rolling back in their sockets as the fingers pushed between the folds. Her teeth clenched together, with her saliva still drooling out of her mouth.

“Wow! Kallen, I can't believe how wet you are!” Shirley said, pushing her fingers deeper within her snatch. She watched as the vaginal fluids pushed out, pooling up within the space while the pink haired girl became oddly relaxed. “I think you like me teasing you, don't you? Do you want your friend Shirley to pet you and make you cum?”

“Squeak! Squeak!” Kallen said, nodding her head with excitement. Her tongue pushed out of her mouth, eagerly anticipating more of the actions from her orange haired friend.

“Well...we'll see about making you cum,” Shirley giggled mischievously, “but I do like seeing you in this state. So aroused before you're pushed over the edge. Maybe I'll just keep you there...”

Before Shirley moved on to play with her new pet even further, she reached into her backpack, finding a squeaky bone-shaped chew toy, giving it a light squeak. “Look, Kallen, it sounds just like you!” she said in a teasing manner. She then shoved the bone toy into the pink haired girl's mouth, forcing her to bite down on it as she began to tease away at the clit.

As she felt her still human snatch toyed with by Shirley, Kallen felt oddly relaxed, even as she sucked on the chew toy. Once she realized she had a bone in her mouth, there was a moment where she realized she was being mocked by the scientist's daughter, and tried to spit it out. For reasons she didn't understand, she couldn't push it out of her mouth, as her teeth kept biting into the hard rubber, causing it to squeak with every time her jaw came back in.

"Here, let me help you on here," Shirley said, trying her best to lift the heavy slug Kallen on her knee, "this might help a little…"

It was a struggle for the orange haired girl, as Kallen's surprisingly shapely backside was overly slimy. With her legs exposed thanks to the length of her skirt, it grew especially moist, making it hard to keep her transformed rival atop her. Still, Shirley managed it after enough times, finding the right balance so the pink haired slug was properly positioned on her lap.

Kallen continued to bite down on her chew toy, especially when Shirley dipped her fingers back inside her pot. The pink haired girl began to pant heavily, her eyelids half shut as the rival student managed to push her fingers deep within her canal. Oddly enough, that was still the most human part of her, acting little different in regards to its anatomy.

"Good girl," Shirley said, giggling at the relaxed nature the slug girl took on, "you really do seem to be enjoying this, don't you? Yes you do! It's so nice letting someone else rub your pussy! Someone other than Lulu, that's for sure…"

As Shirley started massaging slowly at Kallen's cunt, she had thoughts of Lelouch getting with her pink haired rival, and how much she avoided that bullet. But still, the thought of her getting with the Britannian prince in the end would have taunted her to no end. Now she had the girl turned into a slug, and she knew her father's concoction was a success. But she knew this wasn't the only girl she had to worry about. With a pretty face like his, there were plenty of girls looking to get into his heart.

Without realization, she had begun to rub harder against Kallen, creating more friction inside her snatch than she anticipated. Her eyes widened as she grew especially aggressive towards the spongy portion of her internal sex, causing the fluids to pool up between the two skin textures immensely, with even her fingers growing pruney.

Kallen began to shift around atop Shirley's lap, mostly due to how rough the orange haired girl was becoming to her moist muff. She bit down on the bone, causing it to squeak along with her own voice. The sounds she made were higher in pitch, thanks mostly to the tough rubbing that went on inside her.

"I'm? What's that? You're getting close to an orgasm, Kallen? Shirley asked her new slug pet.

"Squeak!" Kallen said, panting heavily even as her tongue pushed against the bone chew toy. She nodded her head heavily, even as her mouth pooled up with saliva. Most of that drooled out of her mouth, coating it immensely. It even began to dangle off the chin, stretching down to just over her first set of huge tits.

Shirley took notice of the pink haired slug's chest heaving fast, clearly showing that the orange haired girl was pushing her over the edge."You want to cum, Kallen?" Shirley asked in a teasing manner. "Do you want me to make you cum?"

Again, Kallen nodded vehemently, her eyelids twitching the closer she came to climax. She continued to squirm, moving against Shirley's hand as she massaged away with great aggression. Kallen's lips curled even as they held onto the chew toy as she felt pleased, ready to burst after such a long period of time letting Shirley pet away at her pussy.

Then, much to her concern, Shirley pulled away from Kallen, leaving her right on the brink of that orgasm she was looking for. Her hand was incredibly drenched by the fluids she had left it in after so long, splashing the liquids about as she shook it off.

"Man, who knew that you were that wet?" Shirley asked, licking the sex off of her fingers. "No no no, Kallen, I'm not about to let you cum. Not yet at least. Maybe. Possibly." She shrugged at the slug girl, acting as if that climax was never going to happen.

Kallen breathed heavily, her slug tail waving around as she grew desperate. She heaved against the chew toy, trying over and over again to spit it out. But the bone was so hard and thick that she wasn't able to get it out, leaving it stuck there for her to suck on.

"Sorry, Kallen," Shirley said as she rolled the pink haired slug on her knee, "but I just don't think you've done enough to really deserve that orgasm, do you?"

"Squeak! Squeak! SQUEAK!" Kallen cried out, the sounds of her chew toy overpowering her own voice at that point.

"Sorry, I can't hear you." Shirley admitted, shaking her head in mock disappointment. "But whatever, you won't cum unless I let you. And really, how else do you expect to get off? It's not like your slug body is going to do much to help you out there."

Growling against her doggy bone, Kallen's voice was still high pitched, as she knew Shirley had a point. She lacked arms or legs for fighting, and that made it harder to brush off the treatment the scientist's daughter was giving her.

"Oh well, nothing left to do but claim you as my own." Shirley reached into her backpack once again, pulling out a collar and leash. The collar was made of a leather that matched up with the headband the pink haired girl wore, though it looked unusually huge and thick. The leash was another issue, as she realized what this made her to the orange haired girl: property.

Kallen tried to escape, but thanks to the slow speed of her slug bottom, she couldn't get very far, with the distance between her and Shirley being extremely close. In fact, they didn't even have to leave the bathroom for Shirley to catch up with her. All she had to do was jump on her shapely slug rump and reach out for the throat, locking the collar around her instead.

"There we go!" Shirley said, tickling under Kallen's saliva covered chin. "Now you're officially mine!”

Kallen squeaked, feeling the orange haired girl tug the leash back to bring her neck back into her. Shirley pecked at her neck playfully, reaching out for the top row of boobs. She fondled away at the pink haired slug's neckline, causing her to continue leaking out fluids. The only difference now was that she was on the floor, allowing the lubrication to create a puddle on the floor of the restroom. The touch of her lips was still something else, stirring up further feelings from her former rival turned master.

“Well? What are you waiting for?” Shirley asked, kicking her heels into the plump slug rear. “Let's get going, it's time to leave school!”

Kallen looked uncertain about this choice, letting her rival ride her out of school, let alone to her home. She was slower than molasses, after all, so it wasn't as if she had a turbo rocket strapped to her back or anything. If she anticipated her to be a mount, she had another think coming.

Still, she was going to have to leave the school at some point as well. Even if she didn't like being this multi-breasted slug creature, she wasn't going to stay here forever, either. Kallen did her best to move fast, folding her behind in without having Shirley move off of her behind. The rival girl didn't mind the ride, as it still meant she didn't have to instill her energy in making her way back home.

There was, however, a need to explain to her father what the hell happened and why she used the chemical concoction like she did. Hopefully she could find a way to stay out of trouble or avoid being grounded by him...

Somehow, Kallen managed to open the door by getting her chin under the handle, pulling back on it wide enough so that her body could at least get out, even with it pushing back into her. Shirley helped just a little, leaving it wide enough while she could so that her tail didn't end up getting stuck.

As they started to head down the hall to exit the school, Shirley realized how good and slippery it felt sitting atop Kallen's slug ass. She began to rock back and forth against her rear, using the slickness to moisten her underwear.

“Mmmm, does that feel good...” Shirley said, whispering into Kallen's ear. “Your slimy ass feels great against my pussy, Kallen. How about you secrete more of those fluids while you can and get me off?”

Kallen didn't find that fair to her, as she wasn't allowed to get off by her new owner. Even so, she had no idea how to even secrete her slime, as it seemed to just ooze out of her bottom half on its own. Oddly enough, the rocking around Shirley did atop her ass seemed to help her push faster, leaving her to go faster than a normal slug. The pink haired girl grew annoyed hearing the loud pants of pleasure coming from her new owner, looking back on occasion to see that Shirley was playing with herself, placing one hand over her panties while the other held onto the leash so as not to fall off the plump slug butt.

“Yeah, work that slug booty, Kallen!” Shirley shouted, giving it a hard smack! Kallen gasped into her chew toy, finding herself moving even faster as a result. The way she slapped her slimy rump felt really good, but it wasn't enough to push her over the edge into a proper orgasm.

Speaking of which, she took a look behind the masturbating Shirley, noticing that her secretion had ended up getting all over the floor, leaving a trail behind her.

“Oh yes! I think I'm gonna cum, Kallen! I'm about to cum all over your pretty slug booty!” Shirley cried out in the otherwise empty halls of the school, being one of the last inside. She was rubbing away at her pussy hard, digging her fingers through the folds and creating immense friction against her canal. The orange haired girl yelled in blissful agony, holding the leash with two hands so she didn't fall off. Kallen choked from that, her neck pulled on by the girl as she gushed her fluids out atop her slow mount. They added to the trail coming from underneath Kallen, making a bigger mess on the hall tiles that they hoped they would never have to deal with cleaning that up.

Shirley held onto Kallen, wrapping her arms around her still existing shoulders as she relaxed her head. “Mmmmm, that felt good...” Shirley said. “You have a good and slimy rump, Kallen. Let's hope I can keep that going along the way.”

Kallen rolled her eyes, mostly out of jealousy. She still wanted to cum, but understood now that Shirley had control of that.

Shirley, on the other hand, wondered who her next victim was going to be. After all, she didn't want anyone else to get near her Lulu...


End file.
